l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Taishuu
Mirumoto Taishuu was a Dragon Clan bushi and courtier who became the Ambassador of the Empire to the Shadowlands. After he was consumed by the taint he joined the Spider Clan and became Taishuu, the Ambassador to the Empire. Yojimbo Taishuu spent several months serving as a yojimbo to a diplomat in Ryoko Owari. Soul of Darkness, Part 1, by Shawn Carman Ambassador to the Lost In 1167 an ambassador from the Lost had been received in the Imperial Court and he was made a guest in the Scorpion lands. Test of Enlightenment, part 1, by Shawn Carman The threat posed by a Shadowlands ambassador within the Empire when the Empire had no such representation among their number, was unacceptable to Satsu. In 1168 Satsu ordered Taishuu to be that ambassador. If Taishuu did not survive, the Daigotsu's claims were proven false. If he would remain alive at Daigotsu's court, he could gather information that would be shared with the Crab Clan. Taishuu's fate would be death or taint. Soul of Darkness, Part 1, by Shawn Carman Somehow Mirumoto Rosanjin had requested counsel to the Scorpion Clan about which Dragon samurai could be sent to the Shadowlands as ambassador from the Empire, and Taishuu was the answer. Worldly Matters, by Shawn Carman Convincing Kuon Taishuu traveled to Crab lands to meet the Crab Clan Champion, Hida Kuon, and asked for permission to travel into the Shadowlands to become the ambassador to the City of the Lost in 1168. He explained that the Mirumoto Daimyo, Mirumoto Rosanjin, had authorized him to offer Kuon the release of their hostage, Kaiu Sumata, and that Kuon could still retain custody of the Dragon hostage. Kuon remained reluctant, so Taishuu added that Rosanjin promised no Dragon would fight the Crab for the Scorpion Clan in the Crab-Scorpion War for any reason. However, it was not until Moto Akikazu, a Unicorn Clan shugenja, told Kuon that he would watch over Taishuu in the Shadowlands that Kuon relented. Encounter in the Shadowlands Taishuu and Akikazu journeyed into the Shadowlands until they reached a ruined tower. Inside they found a strange ruby with a soul imprisoned within it. They were confronted by two Lost samurai, Moto Tsume and his lieutenant Daigotsu Koshiro. Akikazu destroyed Koshiro, but was stopped by Taishuu before he could deal with Tsume. Taishuu created a stalemate, forcing Akikazu to flee with the ruby, and coercing Tsume to take him to Daigotsu. Enraged, Akikazu swore that he would kill Taishuu if ever they met again. Taishuu accepted the animosity, knowing that his life was likely already forfeit to the Shadowlands. Soul of Darkness, Part 2, by Shawn Carman Joining Daigotsu Daigotsu accepted the presence of Taishuu between the Lost, but with the condition that he had to become one of them. Mirumoto Taishuu (Rise of the Shogun flavor) he was lost to the taint, becoming Taishuu and joined the newly founded Spider Clan in 1169. Taishuu (Before the Dawn Title, Boxtext, and Picture) Ancestral Sword of the Hantei This year Taishuu told his former kin that the City of the Lost had been abandoned by Daigotsu. He warned the Dragon that the Ancestral Sword of Hantei had remained behind undefended, within the Shrine of Fu Leng. The blade was retrieved by Mirumoto Hirohisa and Mirumoto Katsutoshi, who had to fight two tainted guards. Whether this was done as a ruse to kill some of his clan or Taishuu was truly betraying Daigotsu was currently unknown. The Emperor's Strength, by Rusty Priske Ambassador to the Empire Taishuu, who had suffered physical alteration in the tainting process, was appointed in the month of the Dragon of 1172 as Spider ambassador to the Empire in exchange for some of Daigotsu's extensive knowledge of the Destroyers, as part of an arrangement between Daigotsu and the Empress Iweko I herself. Imperial Histories 2, p. 251 He was permitted to live within Toshi Ranbo under guard. Children in the Garden, by Shawn Carman Destroyer War Taishuu was kept under the eyes of the Empress' Guard, being Akodo Kurogane and Matsu Kasei two of his assigned members. During the Destroyer War the Imperial Advisor Daigotsu Susumu met him to talk about a gigantic crature which had appeared ravaging the Scorpion lands. Susumu asked for Spider assistance on the matter. Chosen by Fate, by Shawn Carman Regret Taishuu knew his personal story was not truly known or understand by his former kin. He had the opportunity to explain it to Kitsuki Yodo, but under the promise she would not repeat it to others. Scenes from the Empire 10, by Brian Yoon & Shawn Carman External Links * Mirumoto Taishuu (Rise of the Shogun) * Taishuu (Before the Dawn) Mirumoto Taishuu Category:Shadowlands Personalities Category:Spider Clan Members